Pulse wave velocity (PWV) is defined as the rate at which the systolic bolus of blood, pumped from the heart, transverses the vasculature. It is the biomarker directly related to vessel stiffness and has the potential to provide early indication of atherosclerosis. PWV can be determined by measuring blood flow within a vessel at multiple locations. Currently, determining PWV increases scan planning burden and total acquisition time, which in turn can increase overall patient table time in a medical imaging device. Better and faster methods of determining PWV can increase patient throughput and increase accuracy of the PWV measurement.